Rockman Dash: New Years on Giro Island
by Rokkuken
Summary: It's New Years on Giro Island and Rock has finally decided to confess his feelings to Roll! Will the coming year be one full of love or misery? Rated M for lemon.


"It's almost time, it's almost time!" hollered Roll.

Rock and Roll were outside in frigid weather, looking up into the night sky. Tonight was New Years Eve and Giro Island was about to unleash their infamous fireworks display. Roll clung to a half asleep Rock, his eyes clicking back open from the sudden jolt.

"Hey! You weren't falling asleep were you Rock!?" questioned Roll looking at the young teen disappointedly. Rock rubbed his eyes and looked at Roll with a half tired expression.

"No." he yawned, adjusting his scarf.

Roll squeezed Rock's arm tighter and smiled.

"Good" she said. " You wouldn't want to fall asleep before you got your present would you?"

Rock looked at Roll curiously.

"What present?"

"You'll just have to wait now won't you?" she replied smiling

Rock didn't like the sound of that. The last time Roll gave him a present it was a half baked cake with goop in the center. But of course, being the kind hearted soul that he was, Rock ate the cake happily and told Roll it was the best thing he had ever eaten. His stomach however, didn't agree with him later that night.

Roll stepped closer to Rock and put her head on his arm. Roll turned her attention back to the starry night but Rock didn't. Instead he looked at Roll.

"Tonight's the night!" he told himself. "Tonight's the night I tell Roll how I feel."

Rock and Roll had grown up together as children and were the best of friends. After being orphaned at a young age, Rock was adopted by Roll's grandfather and became a digger. The Volnutt family had shown him love and kindness by accepting him into their family and he was more than happy to help out with the digs. However, for some time now Rock had been attracted to Roll and had fallen in love with her. He had always wanted to tell her but could never confess his feelings. He was too afraid Roll looked at him as a brother and wouldn't accept his feelings.

"Oh it's starting!" hollered Roll pointing into the sky.

High above the earth, dozens of flickering lights rained down in an assortment of colors.

The exuberant display lit up the entire night sky in a dazzling array of shapes and patterns. Rock however continued to look at Roll, awed by her beauty. Her long, blond hair flowed back in the cool wind, her green eyes glistened in the light of the fireworks.

"You know Rock, they say if two lovers spend New Years together, then they're destined to be together the entire year." spoke Roll, her attention still on the overhead display.

Rock felt a wave of warmth cross his face at the mention of this.The colorful lights in the sky began to dissipate and Roll looked at her watch.

"Only 6 seconds until midnight!" she exclaimed.

Both of them looked at the watch as they started to count down the time.

"3..2...1..Happy New Years!" exclaimed Rock.

Roll quickly flung her arms around Rock and gave his body a tight squeeze. Her warmth poured into his cold body, and Rock could feel his face getting warmer. Rock placed his arms around Roll and embraced her body. After a moment Roll let go of Rock and stepped back.

"Ready for your present?" spoke Roll pulling out a handkerchief.

"It's not food is it?" mumbled Rock looking at Roll.

The young mechanic gave Rock a cross look.

"And what if it is?" she exclaimed.

Rock got a nervous look on his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean, that's great if it is, I'm starving."

Roll undid the handkerchief revealing a picture frame. She gingerly handed it to Rock and then stepped back. A content smile appeared on Rock's face as he gazed at the picture. It was a photo of him,Roll and Grandpa Volnutt at the park when Roll and him were kids.

"I just wanted you to know how important you are to Grandpa and me, do you like it?" asked Roll.

Rock nodded in approval. "I love it!"

Roll tilted her head and smiled, proud that she could make Rock happy. Even though Rock loved his picture, at the same time he couldn't get over what she had just said. 'I just wanted you to know how important you are to Grandpa and ME'. He couldn't tell her how he felt now.

"She must think of me like a brother." he thought sadly.

"Well I guess it's bedtime, shall we go inside?"

"Oh umm, sure..." replied Rock half heartedly.

The two went inside and took off their winter attire by the door, Rock then walked Roll to her room at the end of the hall. The two turned and faced each other. Rock had wanted to tell her so badly how he felt but didn't know if he could anymore. Then again, who was he to deny his feelings?Rock thought about it for a moment and decided he no longer cared. He was going to confess, he had to.

"Well thanks for tonight Rock, I'll see you in the morning." spoke Roll opening the door to her room.

"Roll wait!" exclaimed Rock.

"Yes Rock?"

Rock felt his heart beat faster and his throat went dry. He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter, the moment was here, he had to do was now or never!

"Roll, I'm in love with you." he blurted out.

Roll's eyes went wide, her facial expression one full of disbelief. There was a moment of silence and Rock wondered if he had goofed. The young girl took a step forward and pressed her lips up against Rock's. Roll placed her arms around the young teen's neck and pushed her body up against his.

Dumbstruck, Rock stood there holding his childhood friend close to his heart was racing,he couldn't believe what was happening. He had wanted this for so long, to be able to kiss her and hold her. He could feel Roll's tounge slip inside his mouth and he happily let it in. The two moaned in pleasure as their tounges intertwined, both of them completely into the other.

After several seconds Roll broke away and gazed at Rock.

"Is..is something wrong Roll?" stammered Rock.

Roll shook her head. "No, it's just..it's just I've wanted to tell you how much I love you for such a long time. How I've longed for your touch."

Rock felt his heart soar as she grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom. Rock locked the door behind him as Roll turned around and unbuttoned her shirt, Rock quickly behind her unfastening her belt. Roll's red shorts dropped to the ground, followed by her top. Rock gazed at her slim figure and blushed profusely. Her breasts were well rounded and Rock could see her laced panties had a wet spot on them. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

Rock unhooked Roll's bra as he began kissing her deeply, weaving his tounge around hers. Rock spun Roll and held her from behind as he began to fondle her well rounded breasts. He could feel her nipples grow hard as he continued to soothe her. Wanting more,Roll grabbed Rock's hands on her breast and began moving with him.

"Rock-kun,my breasts feel so hot!" she gasped holding Rock's hands tighter.

A moment later Roll turned and leaned her body up against Rock, the scent of her golden hair inflaming his nose. She quickly undid Rock's shirt and pants while they exchanged several passionate kisses. Roll then moved her lips to Rock's neck and made a trail of kisses down to his chest. She moved back up to Rock's blushing face and slowly moved her hand down his side,her soft skin tickling Rock. Easing into his boxers she grabbed his hardened shaft and playfully stroked it.

"You're already so hard." she whispered as she placed Rock onto the bed.

She bent down and pulled his boxers off revealing his manhood. Roll slowly licked the base of Rock's dick and began guiding her tounge along his rod. Rock could feel his breathing grow shallow as Roll continued to lick him. Moving her body up, Roll took her peachy breasts and placed Rock's member between them and hungrily licked the head.

"You taste so good Rock-kun." spoke Roll licking his head.

Wanting more, she took his entire shaft into her mouth, her tounge caressing his throbbing trunk. Rock could feel himself reaching his limit as Roll started sucking even harder. Not wanting to cum just yet,Rock pulled away from Roll and motioned for her to get on the bed. She obeyed and Rock placed her on his lap and began to stimulate her breasts once again. The young girl let out a tiny moan as Rock began to play with her hardened nipples, his tounge sliding up and down her neck. Rock then took his free hand and slowly slid it down her panties,his fingers caressing her mound.

Roll's breathing grew shallow as her body quivered to Rock's touch. She wanted him inside so badly that it was almost unbearable. He slowly slid her crimson panties off and continued to stroke her. Rock could feel himself growing more excited as he listened to Roll pant from anticipation.

"You want me inside you,don't you Roll?" whispered Rock into her ear.

Roll nodded her head, too intoxicated by the wonderful feeling her womanhood was experiencing. Roll let out a deep moan of pleasure as Rock thrusted his fingers in and out of her pussy,her insides already steaming hot and dripping wet. She leaned her head back and Rock began making love marks along her neck while continuing to pleasure her. Roll's juices spilled onto the bed as Rock continued to satisfy her insides.

"Oh Rock-kun,it's so good!"she cried as Rock placed her on top of his body.

Roll's groin glistened from her juices as Rock pulled it closer to his face,her scent wrapping around him. Still panting, Roll reached for Rock's dick and took it into her mouth once again. Opening her legs, Rock pulled his face up to her pussy and started gently kissing around her womanhood. A moment later he found her clit and began to playfully stroke it with his tounge. For a brief moment Roll stopped licking Rock and let out a tiny squeal from his discovery. Rock continued to stimulate her clit gently as her juices flowed into his mouth, the taste soaking his pallete.

Wanting to give Roll even more pleasure, he placed his index finger on her clit and carefully rubbed it while licking her pink center. Feeling his member grow harder and harder thanks to Roll's sucking,he drove his tounge even further into her and was rewarded with a long moan from his lover. He wiggled his tounge inside of her and pushed his face even closer. Feeling immeasurable pleasure, Roll began shaking her ass back and forth, wishing for Rock's member to be inside of her.

Roll sucked Rock's dick furiously as she felt herself reaching her took his soft tip and stroked it with her teeth sending a chill down Rock's spine.

"Roll..I'm going to cum." Rock mumbled.

Roll continued sucking Rock off as if she was trying to coax it out of him. A moment later Rock felt a shock of lightening course through him as he unloaded onto Roll's warm fluid slowly trickled down Roll's face as she began to lick the tip of his head and started to clean him off. As soon as she finished she went right back to sucking him off. Roll could already feel him getting hard again as she stroked his shaft with her tounge. Roll carefully pulled herself away from Rock and rolled to the side surprising him.

"I want you completely inside me Rock-kun." she spoke opening her legs.

Rock nodded and positioned himself in front of Roll. He grabbed his manhood and guided it to Roll's entrance.

"I'll go slow, ok?" he whispered.

Rock placed his dick on Roll's pussy and carefully slid it in. As soon as he entered, Roll arched her back in pleasure letting out a moan of ecstasy as she clung to the silk sheets. As Rock began to thrust slowly inside her Roll grabbed his shoulders in pain. The feeling slowly gave way to numbness and then shear pleasure as Roll moaned from her lover's movements.

"It feels so good,harder Rock-kun,harder!" wailed Roll holding onto Rock.

Rock began to thrust even harder, Roll's love juices oozing onto his shaft. Roll's delicate breasts trembled as Rock moved his hips faster and faster. He could feel Roll tighten around him as he went even deeper. Wanting even more satisfaction Roll shot her legs out and fastened them around Rock's waist. Rock could feel his shaft hitting Roll's deep spot as she gasped with pleasure,her juices slowly trickling down her stomach.

"Oh god Rock..it's so deep, don't stop,don't stop!"

Going into the home stretch Rock pumped even harder and he could feel himself reaching his limit. Roll began to writhe in ecstasy as her pussy tightened around Rock even more, the feeling of his rod so deep inside her causing an orgasm.

"Roll..I'm going to..."

"Please, please cum inside me Rock-kun!" she cried in rapture.

Rock's mind became a blur as he poured everything he had into Roll. A white haze exploded from Rock as he expended all his energy inside Roll.

"I can feel you..flowing inside me." panted Roll as her legs hit the bed.

Rock fell onto Roll's chest, exhausted from their exploit. Roll stroked her lovers brown hair as the two caught their breaths. Weakly, Rock rolled over next to Roll and held her in his arms.

"You were great Roll." whispered Rock kissing her forehead gently.

Roll pressed her body up against Rock and rested her head on his chest. Rock stroked the tired girls' hair as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"I want to be with you Rock. I want to spend this year and every year after with you."

Rock looked back at Roll and smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing."

Drained from their love making, the two fell into a deep and blissful sleep, their dreams of being together finally realized.


End file.
